With the development of electronic technologies, more and more electric devices have integrated various hardware modules so as to implement different functions. Such hardware modules are for example electric heaters, fans, motors, or sensors. In order to control operations of these hardware modules, a master control panel of an electrical device should be connected to respective hardware modules so as to supply power thereto. Besides, a switch or relay for controlling power supply to the hardware modules is typically also integrated on the master control panel.
However, for a traditional electrical device, in order to realize the electrical connection between the above master control panel and hardware modules, different hardware modules have to be connected to the master control panel via a separate connection wire, which results in too many interfaces on the master control panel and too many connection wires led out from these interfaces, respectively. Such a control circuitry is complex in structure, poor in scalability, and costly in maintenance.